Spirit in the Sky
by DeepSeaBlankets
Summary: How will Chandler deal with Monica's death? Songfic {Complete}


AN: Okay, I'm back again with my first angst fic. I gotta tell ya, it's a doosie. It's a good song though. My mom got me into it. She said it's the song she wants to be played at her funeral. I'm sorry but if they play that at her funeral, I'll be up dancing. It just makes you wanna dance. I recommend downloading it. So here it is, gotta warn you.this won't end too happily.enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: For the last damn time. If it could get me in trouble, I didn't do it, I don't own it, and I didn't see anything! I don't own the song either, I just like it,  
  
Spirit in the Sky  
  
They all knew it was going to happen. But none of them knew it was going to happen so fast. It seemed only yesterday, Monica was running around the house chasing after her young son, trying to dress him for play school. All the while trying to dry her hair, and fix breakfast for her fast growing family. That's all she ever wanted really. A family. A loving husband and bunches of kids. She got that. She had a loving family. Shortly after her and Chandler got married, Monica and her mother finally got along and were happy. Her father and brother were the same old, same old. Always supportive, no matter what. And her friends. Rachel, Joey, Pheebs and most of all Chandler. Her best friend and soul mate. He loved her, cared for her and most of all, gave her a family to care for. To be a mother for, and love. She loved her kids. Her and Chandler had four. Twin girls and twin boys. The girls were four and the boys were three. They had a great family pet, Rudy, their Golden Retriever. He was great with the children. He favored Chandler the most. But it was all gone now. Monica was gone. When she died, everything fell apart. Chandler quit going to work, the kids didn't get cleaned up and taken care of properly. Most of the time it was Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and all their parents taking care of the house. Chandler just sat up in his and Monica's room crying over who he lost. He had lost his best friend, his soul mate, his wife, the mother of his children and his life support. He relied on Monica for everything. He didn't realize how much he loved her until he had lost her.  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
When I lay me down to die  
  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky (spirit in the sky)  
  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die (when I die)  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
Gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
The funeral was in three days. Three days until he really had to say goodbye. Three days until he had to see her cold body lowered into the even colder ground. He couldn't take it anymore. He tried going back to work, but everybody there felt too much sympathy for him. They kept telling him that it was going to be okay, or that he needed to pull together for the kids. He felt as if his coworkers were like robots. They were telling him the same thing day after day. That's why he quit going to work all together. It was like he was carrying the world on his shoulders and the only person strong enough to help him was gone forever.  
  
Prepare yourself you know it's a must  
  
Gotta have a friend in Jesus  
  
So you know that when you die  
  
He's gonna recommend you  
  
To the spirit in the sky  
  
Gonna recommend you  
  
To the spirit in the sky  
  
That's where you're gonna go when you die  
  
When you die and they lay you to rest  
  
You're gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
".We all loved and cherished the times we spent with the lovely Monica Geller-Bing. Everybody who stands here today, her very loving and supporting husband, Chandler, her four wonderful children, Courteney, Emma, Josh and Daniel, and her every so tender friends, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and her brother Ross. Just recently, before Monica passed on, she had a magnificent chance to reconcile her relationship with her mother Mrs. Judy Geller. That was a great accomplishment." the minister rambled on about how great Monica WAS and how wonderful of a mother and wife she WAS. She was no longer there. She wasn't there to stand by Chandler in case he would fall, or fix their children breakfast in the mornings or help them take a bath at night. The more he thought about it, the more Chandler began to tremble with fear. He stood there, rooted to his spot on the dingy grass. Hoping to pass the time away. Just wanting more than anything to curl up in a ball and die along with Monica. He couldn't handle the pain. He thought about all the times he's spent with Monica. Everyday at Central Perk, alone in their apartment. London. Oh God, London. How could he forget London? That was were it all began. Their secret love affair. That's when his best relationship started. He knew, from the moment their lips met in London, he'd love Monica no matter what. Whether or not she loved him back, he'd still love her. But she did love him back. He remembered the first time they told each other that they loved one another. It was in Joey and his apartment. Phoebe, Rachel and Joey all knew about their relationship, but they didn't want Monica and Chandler to know they knew. It all got very confusing. It ended with Phoebe's shirt coming open and the ever so sweet 'I love you's'. He even remembered Phoebe saying "I just thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you were in love!" And yes, they're were very much in love.  
  
Never been a sinner I never sinned  
  
I got a friend in Jesus  
  
So you know that when I die  
  
He's gonna set me up with  
  
The spirit in the sky  
  
Oh set me up with the spirit in the sky  
  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die  
  
When I die and they lay me to rest  
  
I'm gonna go to the place that's the best  
  
Go to the place that's the best  
  
Chandler knew that Monica would be safe wherever she was going. She had to be safe or else he couldn't carry on. But he knew he had to, for the sake of their children. They were missing their mommy too. All four of them were crying. It broke his heart, but he knew he would be by their sides all the way. After the minister finished, everybody had put a rose on her casket and sadly walked back to their respective rides. Chandler and his children slowly walked up to her casket and they all put a red rose on it. Chandler put a white rose. He told his kids he need time to be alone with mommy so they ran off to Ross, Rachel, Pheebs and Joey. Chandler looked down at her white face. She had never looked so beautiful. A single hot, stubborn tear rolled down his cold cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. They were ice cold. He whispered a one last 'I love you' and kissed her forehead. There's a saying, he couldn't remember all of it but it was like "Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear."  
  
AN: Aww my kitty is curled up in a ball on my bed. He's sucha cutie pie. Anyway, hoped you all liked it. You know the drill, click that little button at the bottom and write a review, and if you feel really good today, put me on your favorite authors list. That'll make me feel awfully special. Please review! BTW-Merry (early) Christmas!! 


End file.
